Hunted
by Cooljoe64
Summary: Grevious has been fired and force to flee as Count Dooku tries to kill him, along with the Jedi who are out to also kill. While he plots revenge, Darth Sidious merely sits back and waits, seeing his new plan going exactly the way he wants it.
1. Chapter 1

The Republican ventor ship had blown in two. The once huge and powerful vessel was no match for the Invisible Hand. Grevious watched within, standing with his back inched forward and his hands clasped around his back. He had just finished barking orders to his mindless army resulting in the rapid fall of the Republican forces. It was close to a stalemate but the General would never allow it; only total victory occupied his mind.

"Take no prisoners" he ordered before marching off.

The droids obeyed; immediately deploying the vultures to finish off those who escaped the explosion. Grevious kept on marching, preparing to make a report to Count Dooku. He was well aware of his defeats in the war but hoped this victory would springboard into more and thus redeem himself and regain the image of the unbeatable general. Marching into the comms room, he punched in a few buttons before a blue hologram of his master showed and he immediately bowed down.

"Ah General, tell me your latest battle" said the Count

"The Republican scum are no match for this ship" he exclaimed

Then silence fell, a very awkward silence, and Grevious simply stood there. The most he expected was a 'good job continue' but there was nothing. Dooku had an unreadable expression, simply staring at him, and he grew agitated. If the Count didn't want to speak to him, end the transmission! But out of respect he too stood there.

"Grevious" began the Count before pausing "It seems you have fallen from being useful, such a shame, after so much time we put in, it seems it was a waste"

Grevious froze where he was, his brain not believing what he just heard. Yes there were a few losses but surely his countless and decisive victories would outweigh any fall from favor. He was still stuck on what he heard he did not even hear the coc of a blaster.

"Sorry General"

He reacted swiftly, igniting his lightsaber and severing the droids head. He was now grateful that only a droid would be as stupid to say something when he wasn't aware. The doors opened and a few more battle droids opened fire. Using only one lightsaber, he deflected them all before doing one clean sweep with his long skeletal arm.

"Fighting will only prolong the inevitable, perhaps you-"

Dooku didn't finish as Grevious slammed a lightsaber onto the controls ending the transmission. His anger shot up and his rational was consumed with rage. Slamming the doors open, he sliced his way through any droid, friendly or not. He considered taking control of the ship but realized the power went out and the ship, caught by a gravitational pull, was falling towards a planet. Rushing back up to the bridge, he found the droids sabotaging the controls. Angered he ripped up a control panel before throwing it at the droids.

Rushing back down, he entered the escape pod before shooting out. He hated when he had to retreat, but realized Dooku had seriously tried to kill him. His all-powerful ship exploded when it collided into the planet, sending a massive shockwave knocking him way out into space.

The Republican ships staff who were alive still, watched in shock and awe at how they avoided death and saw the ship randomly plunge itself into the planet

…

Dooku stared at the monitor with a stale face. For a brief moment he was sadden at this but knew it would pay off in the end.

"It is done Master" he said to the hologram

Darth Sidious, even in hologram form, stood with power, his cloak covering the top half of his head, and his arms in between each other through the long sleeves.

"Good, now we wait. Continue as planned; for in the end Grevious will return more powerful and stronger than ever."

With that, Darth Sidious disappeared leaving Dooku with his thoughts. He knew the first task was damage control. The loss of the confederacy's most powerful ship and supreme commander would no doubt be a morale blow to his forces. However a plan had already been made. Asajj Ventress would take up command, despite Dooku's own doubts over her leadership. Codes would be provided by Sideious to have a string of victories to restore confidence in the confederacy. Yet Dooku had a nagging doubt over the whole plan. Sideious's interest in Skywalker had shifted and instead focused way more on Grevious. And this radical plan only puzzled Dooku, for he knew if it failed, a vengeful Grevious would kill him.

"We shall wait and see" he muttered

….

Grevious awoke, feeling his head in pain. Whatever he hit, he hit hard enough to knock him out and that rarely happened. He found himself on barren rock and realized he saw space clearly. Figuring he was on a moon, he got himself up, seeing the escape pod crumbled up against the rock. Remembering Dooku's words, the loss of his ship, and the shockwave that knocked him way of course, his anger surged. Frustrated there wasn't anybody to fight, no droids to smash, he resolved to beating the rock, taking chunks off with his foot and smashing it with his six finger hand. He did this for the next few hours utterly pissed at how he was dumped off like trash.

He stopped, coming to realize the situation he was in. In the Republic he was an enemy, and now the separatists were also his enemy. And it wasn't exactly like he could go into hiding, his face was plastered everywhere. He then wonder what the announcement would be. Would they say he died? Would he be hunted? Regardless, he decided only one thing; Dooku's head would be rolling across the floor when he got to him.

He had a brief thought of what if he returned to Kalee, but a sudden anger erased the thought and his only objective was to kill Dooku. He picked up a small rock, imagining it was his head before crushing it until it was sand.

"Your time is limited Dooku" he said

Now the first order of business was to get off this moon. He had no idea where he was but figured there were bound to be pirates or smugglers nearby.

…

Anakin sat with Padmea in his lap. They were looking at the sunset, seeing it beautifully settle over Coruscant until it would arise another day.

"I have to go" whispered Anakin

Padmea said nothing, just looking at the night sky, seeing the stars that still made it despite the massive cities lights.

"I wish you didn't have to leave" she muttered

Anakin simply kissed her and left, not wanting the pain of being apart to grow. He made his way out of the building, careful to conceal himself. A few blocks to cross, and before he knew it he was at the Republic Executive Building. He found it odd but the Chancellor had requested an emergency meeting in his office.

Going through the halls in walked into the office greeted by Kito Fisto, Mace Windu, Obi-Wan, and others who seemed to be available. Palpatine sat in his chair looking out the window before hitting a button closing them all.

"I have called this hastily organized meeting to bring an issue of high importance. I'm sure as you've heard, Grevious died following his ship crashing into a planet. Even the Separatist leadership of Dooku has acknowledged this. However intel has been provided showing Grevious is indeed alive."

He paused for a moment to let it all sink in.

"What I'm about to order may conflict with your beliefs, but it must be done. Track him down and kill him. Morale is boasting, and his replacement, Ventress lacks the skill and ability to lead the army. Gentleman, we are coming very close to ending this war, surely the death of someone who has been killing your order, outweighs the millions of lives it saves."

"But why would the Separatists saying Grevious is dead, he is there best commander" asked Obi Wan

"That is for you to find out" said Palpatine "Remember with his death, the Republic will be closer to victory"

"We will deal with him in our own way" said Windu.

"I trust you will" Palpatine reached into his desk before hitting a button, shooting out a hologram of the galaxy.

"These are the areas we believe he may be in. Coordinates will be uploaded to your ships. Oh and gentleman, this mission is of high secrecy, try to contain it"

The Jedi left, either preparing to alert others or go to the coordinates themselves. All of them had Grevious on their minds. As Palpatine watched each and every Jedi walk out he let a simple ghost simile creep onto his wrinkled face.

"Fools" he muttered before turning his chair around to see the outside.

…

Grevious scratched against the rock making a third white line. It had been three days, THREE DAYS and not one smuggler or pirate made its way here. The little fear in the back of his mind started to grow, realizing he may be trapped here forever and isolated from civilization. Even the droids would be better he thought. For despite utter stupidity, they at least talked. This dead silence was driving him insane. Even when he kicked up his hearing to high gear there were be nothing except his growing agitated breathing. Picking up another rock he threw it against the small mountains. An idea popped into his head and he switched on his lightsaber.

Within a few hours he perfectly carved a statue of Dooku. With the exception of the color, every detail was spot on down to the last piece of hair on his beard. Grevious immediately sliced his head and briefly thought of how it would come true in reality. However he took time to observe his art and remembered making something similar on Kalee. He tried to remember but the memory felt suppressed and soon forgot why he was even staring at the statue. Before he could dig, his acute hearing picked of a ship and from the sounds of it, it sounded like a star fighter, most likely carrying one. He then saw the Jedi Interceptor go across his head before it landed behind the small mountain. Sudden rage filled him and he wacked the statue down with his arm before making his way to the ship.

….

Jedi Knight Al-Mu'Nah, a Twi'lek, made her way to the chunk of rock with the coordinates her fellow Jedi gave her. From what she could tell, this use to be a part of a planet but way most likely blown off. No doubt from the countless battles raging in the galaxy. Seeing a tall figure in a black cape, she land after thinking she was a safe distance.

"This is Jedi Knight Al-Mu'Nah, I believe I've spotted Grevious, sending out the coordinates"

She landed her ship and stepped out with a breathing mask. Observing her surroundings but didn't have to. It was all barren rock. And then she heard footsteps, mechanical footsteps beating against the rock. The noise got louder and soon she could hear heavy mechanical breathing and she ignited her lightsaber. And just as she suspected, there he was, Grevious. A tattered black cape was the only piece of clothing he had and she could sense anger surging within him.

"So the Separatists dumped you? What happened, got tired of you raging at them" she taunted hoping to delay enough for the others to arrive. She could jump back into her ship but would lose sight of Grevious and decided to fight him.

"You better watch that tone for your blood will be painting these barren rocks red" he said removing his cape.

Al-Mu"Nah was shocked by the blunt threat but reminded herself this was Grevious and as he ignited two lightsabers she prepared a defensive stance.

"And so the serial killer of the galaxy finally-" She couldn't finish for Grevious did a mighty jump before coming down at her.

She forced herself to back away and try to dodge every blow but soon found herself at a huge disadvantage. Grevious with precision aim would never tire and was hammering her down with pure rage. She found herself growing weary very fast and Grevious kept on attacking. Deciding to try a potential deadly method, she kept blocking before force speeding herself and curling up going through his legs. The Cyborg's expression was evident when he briefly stopped; it was obvious that never happen before. Growling he threw his full might onto her using his relentless energy. His hearing then picked up as he heard other ships coming nearby and realized he had to pick up the pace if he were to escape. His arms detached and the Jedi, stunned, failed to respond and he immediately grabbed her back the next and her right arm.

"You lose Jedi"

And with that he took off her head, letting it roll and again reminded how it would soon be Count Dooku's. Throwing the body aside, he quickly grabbed his cape and her lightsaber before jumping into the fighter. Powering it on, he lifted up, just in time to see the others come by. Now usually he would not retreat, but he wanted to get off this this rock and so he sped off…only to nearly tank back to the ground. He growled in frustration. This little ship was not made for 350Ibs of metal. But that did not stop him, no instead he floored it, hearing the ship creaking but ignored it. Blaster fire came from behind and while he easily avoided it, he could hear the ship creek ever more. Knowing time was running out, he powered on his hyperdrive before blasting off.

He didn't realize Skywalker was behind him, cursing to himself on how he killed yet another Jedi and escaped.

…..

Asajj Ventress was surprised when she learned of Grevious's death. Scratch that she was even more surprised he was alive. And while she was suspicious of the exact events that transpired between Dooku and Grevious, she dropped it all when she learned she was to be the new Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies. She thought this was her chance, to earn a place in the sun.

"Grevious has a castle on the third moon of Vassek, and with nowhere to turn; he will most likely head there. If you want this position permanently….kill him."

"It will be done Master" she said poorly hiding her happiness. As she exited Darth Sidious came on from behind.

"She will fail" said Dooku.

"I am well aware" he replied before laughing "But she is of no use to us anymore. No instead we will focus on the objective. In the end everything will come together"


	2. Chapter 2

Anger was a feeling to describe Count Dooku; anger at how Ventress had everything to her advantage and still managed to make it a failure. It was a decisive defeat resulting in the loss of an important industrial planet way too many ships.

"At least she'll be dead soon" he muttered knowing her next task was to kill Grevious.

He knew the only reason Ventress was appointed was not to safe face of the Confederacy; but to fuel Grevious's rage and knowing her she would taut him, he would kill her. Now all that was left was to wait…and do even more damage control. He silently groaned to himself, it was going to be a long day.

….

Blasting out of hyperspace with half of the fighter ripped away was exactly how Grevious pictured it. He was surprised the ship made it through, well some of it. He would be left out in space forever if his cockpit gave in. After getting close to the ground he smashed the window off before leaping from the ship, landing on the cliff as the fighter exploded on impact down below. Growling in agitation, he marched to his secret entrance, seeing his magnaguards patrolling the place. He was a bit surprised Dooku didn't hit here yet, but knew it was only a matter of time.

"Doctor I need you" he shouted

His personal caretaker droid, EV-A4-D, quickly rushed, complaining at how bored he was but he ignored him.

"Replace every piece of armor" he ordered

The sounds of many tools moving followed a few groans of pain quickly filled the room.

…

Asajj Ventress was aboard a banking clan ship…she had lost her own. She felt pretty demoralized now. She had long for this opportunity, to be the commander of the Separatists forces, only to blow it with a huge loss. So obviously brute force and superior numbers did not guarantee victory, who knew?. She had failed to protect her flanks and nearly got encircled; the droid commanders did a better job at allowing an out. And after that was Dooku's massive scolding with a hidden threat saying 'more will be done when we meet'. Now she was sent to kill Grevious and was starting to doubt herself. No longer would he be held back by Dooku. No this would be all out, and she knew his endless rage would make him win. She tried to formulate a plan, taunting wouldn't work this time. She groaned in frustration, what would she do?

"Mam, we are approaching the General's Castle" said the droid

"Ok" she muttered. She briefly considered ordering an orbital bombardment but realized she would have to go down to face a way angrier Grevious. Perhaps if she meant him face to face and failed, she meant have a chance at fleeing? Oh who was she kidding, Grevious would not spare the opportunity to kill her!

"Prepare a transport" she ordered

….

"Sir I know you said to ignore it, but there are many chips within your brain"

"Ignore it" shouted Grevious sitting in the chair.

The process had gone pretty fast, his arms and legs replaced for tip top condition. His body was skipped when it was realized the process for that would take too long. And as his mask was replaced, his droid would not shut up about the chips. He would not admit it, but he was just a little but afraid at tampering with what he was built with. After all the Geonosians did say they improved his vision and agility, surely they could be trusted, right?

"Really I don't care, but some of these chips don't even improve you, they suppress certain areas like-"

The droid didn't finish as an explosion of the door was heard. And then, despite being a droid, he could feel the surge of rage within in Grevious and noticed through his robotic eyes at how certain chips were contributing to that.

"Seal the mask, NOW!" he yelled, anger dominating him.

The droid seal him up before Grevious jumped up; grabbing his lightsabers and ripping open the doors, not even bothering to wait for them. Using he great hearing, he went to the front door, seeing Ventress slaying his bodyguards. It was obvious she had been practicing, and since he focused so much on the war, he had not trained with his guards for a while. Seeing the last one fall into a pile of smoking metal, he prepared.

"You will regret ever coming here" he growled

He detached his arms and ignited all four lightsabers; he would show her no mercy, her body would be sliced up and her lightsabers added to his collection. However what surprised him was Ventress didn't say anything, no taut, no cocky attitude, just a look of determination. Pushing it side, he rushed forward, almost catching her off guard.  
They locked blades and sparks flew. Giving her no breathing space, he repetitively brought down each arm upon her and since she had only two she would have to work double time to block. Ventress attempted to do a force push, but he had learned with Dooku to see it and to fight it. And hers was weaker, sloppier, and took too much energy. And he could see she was tiring. They were actually outside and he knew he was doing well.

Now normally this would be where Dooku told him to stop, but there was no Dooku this time. Rage mixed with excitement and he moved faster, faster, and faster losing sight of reality. This was his chance! To kill Ventress! After all the name calling, cockiness, smart ass comments, and being held back every time he was close to winning, this was his chance!

"DIE!" he screamed fanatically and combined with his dark robotic echoing voice practically scared Ventress.

Growing desperate, she lunged at him slicing off his bottom right arm but failed to move quickly against the cyborg that in a millisecond sliced her right arm clean off. A screamed of agony filled the area and Grevious wasted no time in kicking her hard, knocking her a few feet off. She didn't get up; simply clutching what was left of her arm while moaning in pain.

He snapped back into reality aware now that Ventress had lost. Strangely his rage subsided and as he walked over to her, he made sure to make himself as imposing as ever. Nothing like seeing your executioner in the eyes. Ventress on the other hand had only one thought, bail. She picked herself up before running to her ship. Grevious watched amused, and propelled himself up in the air.

Landing right in front of her on the landpad. A few battle droids came out but he quickly disposed of them. Ventress ingited her lightsaber in her left hand, attempting to strike him despite the obvious pain on her face. Grevious, with ease, blocked it before using his bottom left arm to grab her wrist and snap it like a twig. Another scream of pain was emitted from her before he tossed her aside.

"You lose Ventress" he said marching downward. "And Dooku is not here to save you, not this time"

He saw Ventress trying to pick herself up only to fall in pain. As she coughed up blood, he saw how battered she was, bruised in every area; he must have been fighting her really hard.

"I will not die by your hand droid" she uttered managing to pick herself up.

Grevious however, had his rage shot up for she uttered the comment he hated so much.

"I am not a droid!" he shouted igniting all three of his lightsabers and lunged at her. But to his shock she jumped off the cliff. He walked over to the very edge, using his clawed feet to get a grip and bend over; seeing Ventress disappear into the fog. Frustrated she had escape and not having the time to search for her he marched back into his caste. His arm was quickly replaced and was given a new cape to house the lightsabers he was able to carry. He looked at one in particular, a curved hilted one. It was still in the hand of Ventress's lost arm, and while he was disappointed, he knew he would get the other one eventually. The doctor droned on about a few things and Grevious felt a slight bit of guilt as he sliced the doctor up. He went to the control panel before typing in a code. Red lights flared up as a timer came on.

"Incineration in one minute" said the computer

With Dooku hunting him and Ventress around, this castle could not be saved. Best it is destroyed instead of falling into enemy hands. He ran towards the landing platform before getting into the Souless one and blasting off and seeing his own retreat burst into a million flames. He reminded himself of Ventress's transport and turned around before shooting it up. For all he cared, she could stay here and rot, good luck!

…..

"Do you realize how much that will cost!" shouted Gunray in disbelief

Dooku mentally sighed; he could see why Grevious hated Gunray now, every penny taken was like ripping the Viceroys soul, piece by piece.

"I am sure you are well aware with the Invisible Hand gone, we need an even more powerful ship. One is already in production, but someone has been delaying it" he said very irritated

Gunray scratched the back of his head, trying to come up with a response, before mumbling something about saving money.

"Speed it up, we need it ready" said the Count before marching off

…..

"Well he was definitely here" said Obi-Wan

A personal transport housing a few Jedi and there ships over looked the moon where Grevious's castle was. After he killed again, they tried to figure out where he meant be. It was Kit Fisto who suggested his retreat. After all, where else would the galaxy's most infamous General of the Confederacy go? But that was not the case; all that was left was smoking ash and a very strong smell of metal.

"It seems Grevious had erased any trace to find him" spoke Plo-Koon

"Then maybe we need a plan" said Anakin

And so the Jedi gathered around to hear of his plan. A plan where they would either capture or kill Grevious. However through Obi-Wans eyes he was worried. A lot of Jedi had a personal vendetta against Grevious. He could see it all on their faces no matter how well they hide it. The fact they were seriously paying attention to Anakin showed that when they confronted the former General, it would be a fight to kill. And he briefly wondered if this wasn't some Sith plot. To end up losing so many friends that some may even be driven to the Dark Side.


	3. Chapter 3

Two things people described Grevious. One, he was a military genius, and two an insane hell bent Jedi killer. And despite those two traits he relished on, he realized none of it would help him find Count Dooku. For the first time in a long time, he sighed. This is what happened when you did not know your master's house. Sure they meant in other houses, but they were temporary locations. Fact was Grevious had no idea where he could be. He growled in frustration; he was no longer a General having thousands of resources he could track someone down with and kill. His comm link beeped. He knew it was Dooku, either that or Ventress but no way she could contact him. An idea popped into his head; maybe he could goad Dooku into revealing his location. Ah what a horrible plan. He might actually kill himself if he got caught in a fit of rage; still maybe he could vent some. When he turned it, he nearly lost it to see a droid. So stupid, they probably didn't get the memo.

"WHAT!" he screamed on the verge of ripping his comm link off.

The droid paused, almost like it had to receive orders.

"Sir, your presence is required on the moon of your Castle" said the droid in a monotone voice…..way too monotone but Grevious failed to pick up on it

"The castle is of no further use to me, why do I need to go back?"  
"Dooku ordered it"

And with that Grevious froze for a second, briefly contemplating seriously going back into what would most likely be a trap. Still what other leads did he have? He decided it was worth the risk, who knows he may get a clue to Dooku's whereabouts. He closed the comm link, not feeling like replying. Instead he turned his ship around, fully intent on killing him, and if he was not there, he would rip apart whoever was.

…

"I do believe we got him" said Anakin

He had used his mechanical skills combined with the force to somewhat repair the droid. It was a simple plan. Mention Dooku, Grevious would be back in a heartbeat. They would corner him, and if he did not surrender….well he would become spare parts. While Anakin talked about his plan to the others, Obi-Wan could swear something was up. It still do not make sense to him as to why the best Separatist commander was suddenly sacked. Grevious, while known to have nearly killed the council members, was still a military genius.

He took a moment to observe who was here. Shaak Ti, Aayla Secura, Kit Fisto, Plo Koon, and Anakin. He then took notice at how the first three all fought him and had lost many friends. He could see it more clearly. Shaak Ti and Secure during the Battle of Hypori lost many friends against the former General. Fisto had lost his padawan, and despite how he tried to pass it as 'something the force decided' he knew it deeply scared him.

This worried Obi-Wan now, really worried him. The past few days of events did not make sense, and then he suddenly realized at how the chancellor seemingly gave them these specific coordinates while others had no such luck. Then it felt out of place at how they just seemed to have this great opportunity to get Grevious.

"Something's not right?" he muttered. What struck him as odd was how he never thought like this; it was as if a veil had been lifted when he left Coruscant .

"Obi-Wan?"

He snapped out of his trace, and realized Anakin must of sense his worriment. Before he could say anything, they all sensed Grevious's coming nearly.

"Alright just like we planned" said Anakin, and they all retreated into the fog

….

Grevious had a sudden rage increase seeing his former castle. It was not like he was angry, just _wanted_ to be angry for some reason. He paid no attention when he practically crash landed his ship, through luckily with minimal damage. Impatiently waiting for the cockpit to open he jumped out, dramatically slamming his feet onto the ground before rising. He looked around and tuned up his hearing while remaining very silent as if he was not even here. And he could very vaguely hear someone. He was about to rush, but reminded himself this was Count Dooku, and so he waited a little longer, ensuring no other traps would be sprung that he might of set. Footsteps came, and he prepared himself for…..

"Grevious"

Skywalker? This was not Dooku! A mixture of rage, confusion, and a very rare dose of surprise made him freeze in his place. What was going on here?  
"Ah General Skywalker" he said sarcastically

After that he did not know what to say, but he didn't have too, for more voices came around.

"He's not the only one" said Obi-Wan

"There are others" said Plo Koon

"You can always surrender" said Shaak Ti

"But we know a droid would not do that" spoke Secura

It finally dawned on him, he had been tricked. For once in a very long time he had been tricked by the Jedi. A trap he had fallen into, but not by Dooku, by the Jedi. His rage was peaking, anger rising, especially that last comment Secura made. He was not a droid! Why couldn't anyone get that right!? Every time he heard it he felt lesser then what he really was. Why, why, why!

Throwing his cape down…

"I…"

Detaching his arms

"..am not…"

Igniting all four

"..A DROID" He roared

He spun around with precision and struck all four lightsabers onto Secura's who was forced to back away. And then the other Jedi made their move, believing gaining up on him they could bring him down. Despite being outnumbered, Grevious was a machine, capable of blocking every blow without a scratch. While he was blocking, he turned to Secura, he would teach her a lesson for that comment. Jumping from the middle, he landed behind her.

"Here's a friendly reminder" he said with pure malice, using his clawed feet and grabbed the back of her head before slamming her to the ground and making a whip lash across the hard rock leaving a blood trail. He would have done more but the Jedi pushed him back, and for the sake of saving limbs, he gave ground.

Fisto and Koon charged at him, and he spun the top two of his arms to keep them at bay. Shaak Ti charged him, attempting to strike, but he blocked, making a triple X, and used his strength to force her back. He turned to his right to briefly concentrate on Plo Koon, two pars and a well-timed kick sent him flying into the air. Spinning around with speed no man knew, he swung at Fisto only to have Skywalker help him out. A growl of anger escaped him before he pushed onward. Plo Koon came back, and getting annoyed with what may be a stalemate, he lunged at him. A few strikes back and forth before he impaled him, and saw the Jedi fall to his knees before hitting the ground, dead. Wasting no time he blocked incoming attacks before giving ground, standing in a predator stance against his enemies.

Although he was not force sensitive, he could feel, hell actually see the pain and sorrow on the Jedi's face's over the loss of their comrade. Deciding to use it to his advantage, he spoke.

"What a pathetic opponent, killed like the slime he was."

It was enough to send someone over the edge, for Secura, somewhat recovered, came screaming, leaping at the General before he simply outstretched his arm slicing her across the stomach area, making her into two pieces.

"We can't beat him" said Shaak Ti in a defeatist tone

"Oh but were just getting started" he mused walking forward. No longer was he the defender, now he was the attacker! As he walked forward, he could see the fear Shaak Ti had for him as she took a slight step back. Fisto and Obi-Wan kept a cool, calm complexion, while Anakin looked like he had fear mixed in with anger.

"Such a shame this has to end, I expected more from those who tried to kill me."

With that he shot forward, and easily fought all four of them. He looked to Fitso and a cruel idea made way into his head.

"Tell me Jedi, how did it feel to watch your own padawan get shot while you could do nothing" he said now focusing his attacks of him.

"What's done is done" said Fisto but Grevious could hear the doubt in his voice

"Oh is that what the force decided, for your padawan to die? So easily? Killed like the disgusting slime he was! Tell me Jedi, did you see the look of terror he had when he lost?"

Fisto lost it and Grevious could not be happier. He could understand what Dooku meant to rattle their emotions up (Ugh he hated him but his advice…). It seemed when the Jedi were reminded of a loss one they either accepted it or lost it. And since Fisto lost it, his attacks became sloppy, and soon there was an opening. Quickly blocking the others, he swiped across his chest, bring the Jedi master down with a thud.

Obi-Wan looked in shock; this was not supposed to happen. He could feel the fear and anger radiating off of Anakin, and waves of fear and defeatism from Shaak Ti. Grevious merely stood there, seemly happy with his work, and went to a predator stance, readying his feet to move at the speed of wind. Obi-Wan could sense something greater, another force hovering over them all and it was not the light one.

"Anakin, get ready to run" he muttered

"Like hell were running" he said getting into a fighting stance

"Anakin, we have to go, we will lose more if we don't"

Anakin seemed to have an inner conflict before switching to a running stance.

"Whenever you're ready" he said

And so Obi-Wan did what Grevious considered a cheap shot; a force push, pushing the General away.

"Run!" he screamed

The three Jedi ran, using the force to increase their speed. Grevious let out a roar of rage, and started to speed up. He would not let the Jedi get away! He cursed what a bunch of cowards! Instead of dying like a warrior, they chose to bail. Typical Jedi he thought. He saw the ship starting to take off and pushed his body. Jumping off, he outstretched his four arms only to get a massive force push before any of his lightsabers could grip the ship. Landing on the ground with a thud, he got back up and saw the Jedi take off. On the verge of losing it, he went to his Soulless one, he would chase the Jedi down! He would….WHERE THE HELL WAS HIS SHIP! Only the imprint remained, it was clear someone took it.

And then he lost it, the rage chips within working at maximum effort while everything around him melted and he only felt like smashing, killing something. He went to the Jedi bodies ripping them apart before tearing chunks of rock out, and going berserk. All while reality escaped him, a very small nearly undetectable spy drone had broadcasted live to a newly finished Separatist ship, _Novara_. It was originally supposed to be called 'The Gunray' but Dooku had that name scraped. He was really starting to hate the Viceroy and was seriously considering killing him and replacing him with an android.

"I can feel the hate and anger spilling over in Grevious. Funny how it's directed at you, dare I say, he almost looked at you as something of a friend, maybe even family" Sidious mocked.

Dooku did not say anything, not in a mood for mind games. It did not sit well with him that he no longer had authority over Grevious. In fact he had been having nightmares that the cyborg would sneak in and killed him in his sleep. It also had the negative effect of putting Gunray on edge and the Count found the dude clutching to him more and more.

"I think it stems more from the fact his ship was taken, seems Ventress is still alive" he said but Sidious ignored him

"Prepare my apprentice, for the end is soon near, the Sith are on the verge of becoming more powerful than ever"

And the hologram disappeared, leaving only the Count and a few battle droids. Dooku doubted his Master's plans. For some reason, he felt he would not have a place in the future. He turned to a droid

"Take a few and go and kill Grevious" he said well aware they would fail but they merely gave a "roger roger" before marching away.

…..

The mood within the Jedi temple was that of sorrow. Everyone could feel it, the death, and the loss of such great Jedi. During the trip back no one said a word. Shaak Ti had gone to her room to silently moan the loss of her close friend Secura. They had both survived when they first encountered Grevious, but only one made it out this time. She then questioned why she could not be stronger enough to beat Grevious, even when he had no backing of the Separatists. Where the Jedi this weak? Sadness and pain mixed with anger in her as she cried.

Obi-Wan was out on the balcony, very close to falling apart. He had always kept his emotions in check, to not let him cloud his judgment. But years of bottling it up were slowly killing him within. He pushed them aside to let the force heal him but the closet was full, it was getting harder to push.

Chancellor Palpatine meanwhile was relishing every moment of this. The Jedi were depressed and angry and he could feel it all the way up to the high council. At the rate the Jedi were falling apart, he may not have to even issue Order 66. Especially when he could feel so much darkness in numerous Jedi, ah so many options. A man came in, and he spun from the window to see Anakin who looked very close to breaking down and crying. He refrained from laughing.

"Your excellency" he said bowing but Palpatine could hear his shattered spirit through his voice; it was time to move up to the next step. "Thank you for taking the time to see me" he said taking a seat in front of the Chancellor.

"Nonsense Anakin, I always told you feel free to see me whenever" said Palpatine so smoothly like a friend

"Of course. Well this…..is about Grevious and the Jedi we lost. It's….I don't know, so many things going on…and the fact we can't beat him….it's…..it's…." tears whelped up in his eyes and Palpatine again refrained for breaking down in laughter. This was the Jedi's greatest weakness. By telling them to control their emotions, most simply bottled it up until it overwhelmed them as such the case with Anakin.

Playing the friend, Palpatine reached across the table and put a hand on his shoulder. Anakin stopped mumbling and looked up.

"Anakin, you must understand you are a very powerful Jedi. Grevious is nothing more than a monster that has committed many atrocities against the galaxy. I do not know much about the Jedi but I'll tell you what my mentor told me. Sometime's in order to save what you want, you must use resources others would dare not touch"

"I…I think I know what I have to do" said Anakin calming before bowing and thanking the Chancellor.

Palpatine merely chuckled before spinning back to the window.

"Even in death, you are still useful Plagueis" he mused


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: ChasCT2 let me state I hated how Grevious was portrayed in the new version of the Clone Wars series, so childish...anyways glad people are liking this...

* * *

"Your quiet"

Anakin did not say much, preferring to moan silently over the losses. Padme knew about them but did not know what to say for he was in one of those dark moods. Every attempt to strike up a conversation dropped dead and she was lucky to get a word out of him. For the last few hours he had his arm wrapped around her simply staring off outside. If she was only force sensitive, she would have sensed the massive inner conflict and depression within him, held only by a wall of love he had for Padme and the friendship from the Chancellor and Obi-Wan.

…

Three days…another three days of his life wasted on this rock. The ruins of his castle remained and he regretted blowing it up; if only he knew he would be stranded again. As he was sitting, he clutched his head, a massive headache dominating him for the last few days (if only he knew he fried the chips in his head). He felt angry, agitated, but most of all just plain sad. Dooku's betrayal had really gone deep. He picked up a rock (It was all he could really do) pretending it to be Dooku's head before crushing it. He would die! He was surprised he did not feel the same amount of anger he did before, maybe he vented it during his breakdown? Regardless it would not help him solve at getting out of here. He prayed the Jedi would come back to kill him, then he could steal there ship. But then the issue arose of where Dooku would be.

A spike in anger and he stomped his foot down, cracking the ground beneath him, before sighing. It was starting to exhaust him as he swung from anger and agitation to sadness. He had not felt this way since he found out Ronderu lij Kummar died. He stopped for a moment, all emotions aside…why was he suddenly remembering that? He did not have time to dwell as a small transport ship came landing. He thought it was the Jedi until a few battle droids came out.

"There he is, blast him" said the droid

Grevious simply whipped out a lightsaber, blocking with ease. He did not feel the need to go all out on droids. Within seconds he turned them all to scrap metal and looked at the ship. He had a similar feeling that a bomb was placed on this ship, it was too easy. Plus if the Jedi bombed him, no doubt the Sith would. Still he needed a way to get out of here. For a few minutes he stared, debating how he potentially could lose his life. The silence was broken however when a simple hologram droid came out and at that moment, Grveious could feel a different kind of hatred; a betrayal kind.

"What's wrong, do you not trust your escape" spoke the Count for, despite the hologram, stood tall and humble.

"Considering it was from you, why should I?" he questioned bitterly

"You don't have much of a choice" he said before fading

Grevious smashed the droid with his feet before grabbing his cape and his new lightsabers. He knew two things would happen. Either the ship would blow up, or it would lead him to Dooku. Getting on, the ships doors immediately sealed shut before taking of, slowly unnerving him. But the ship simply took off into space, Grevious slowly relaxed…..slowly getting angry.

…

"I have sent someone to retrieve you. You are also no longer the commander and due to yet another failure, we'll discuss your punishment when you arrive"

"Yes Master" bowed Ventress

The hologram went down and depression took over. This was not how it was supposed to turn out; she was going to earn her name in history. But she blew it…twice. Her poor leadership and tactical skills combined with failing to kill Grevious had made her master angry. In fact she noticed he was distancing himself from her. She started to wonder if her punishment would be a replacement. Her chances had run out, no longer would an opportunity present itself for redemption. She looked at her Mechno-arm, before seeing the dead doctor nearby. It's what he got for asking for payment. A ship made way into her sight and she got up, ready to leave, and ready to survive.

…

The first question Grevious asked himself was where the heck he was at. Seriously, it was desert planet yet not Geonosis or Tatootine. He looked around determining it was one of the many ignored planets in the war, most likely used by smugglers. He saw in figure waiting, and believing it was the Count, he smashed out the cockpit before igniting his lightsaber, only to have it blocked. The force he landed on made a mini sand storm and when it cooled down, surprise struck him again.

"Ventress?"

"Grevious?"

For a minute the two stared at each other, both of them not expecting this. He looked to her side to see a crashed ship, the Soulless one. Anger grew as he realized who took his prized ship.

"You took my ship!"

"You were going to leave to rot, what did you expect?"

Grevious growled, clutching his lightsaber harder before igniting another one in his left hand. Forget the formalities, he would kill her and take the other lightsaber, finishing that piece of his collection. He swung at her, and she blocked but was obviously struggling, a disadvantage she had when she did not have two.

"Oh come on, what did I do to provoke you now?" she hissed trying to force him back.

"Why would I spare the opportunity to kill you" he said with pure malice. Pushing her back, he tried to strike, but she jumped away, obviously to get some space. Wanting to speed this up, he threw his cape down after grabbing two more lightsabers. One of them as Ventress recognized as hers.

"Adding insult to injury?" she gritted her teeth.

Grevious did not say anything, charging forward, and Ventress could only merely step back to avoid getting her head sliced off. This droid was relentless! Strike, strike, strike, strike every second and she did not have the endurance for this. Knowing she could not beat Grevious toe to toe, she decided to try an unorthodox method. Backing away again, she quickly kneeled down, grabbed some sand before throwing it in his face. He started to cough and she started on the offensive, pushing him back a little. But then he pulled that dam trick of spinning his blades in front of her. Regaining his senses, he launched a fury of attacks on her, before spinning his blades striking hers, making a beautiful six point X.

He leaned across the top of the X, not worried how a slip could slice his head clean off or impale him through the chin. Ventress noticed something about him in his eyes. Instead of blind rage, he was calmer and more focused, and that scared her.

"Face it Ventress" he said using his strength to make her kneel. "You cannot beat me, even when Dooku forced me to stop; you knew you couldn't beat me. Surrender now and I meant just grant you a warrior's death."

Ventress was exhausted now, sweating excessively from the multiple blades and realized Grevious could easily swipe through and end it. But she knew him well enough he wanted to hear her say she gave up to him. Usually now would be where Grevious bellowed in rage but he remained fixated on Ventess. She looked at the sand and decided to follow a widely held rule in the Sith, die trying. Grabbing some sand and using the force, she splattered it onto Grevious who gave of a fit of coughing before screaming in rage and struck all four blades onto the ground only to mess her. Before he could recover, Ventress swung her blade upward, taking of the hand that held her blade.

For a second Grevious was shocked. This wasn't supposed to happen! He mentally bashed himself at how his pride of wanting her to surrender gave her the opportunity to pull this. Deciding enough was enough, he charged at her, fully intent on killing her. Locking blades, Ventress spoke

"You think because you are a machine with four arms, it makes you invincible? All it does is swell up your pride and that will be your downfall" she grunted using her newfound strength to push against Grevious.

"You have no idea what you're up against. I have learned the way to use the lightsaber and combine that skill with the speed only a machine is capable of. How can any living being stand against me!?" he roared trying to strike her.

"You're not a machine, you're a droid" she shot back before turning around force running.

Grevious screamed in rage and put his body in overdrive. While Ventress made her way in to a makeshift house, Grevious simply smashed the wall open before attacking. From the looks of the place it was bar. Ventress leapt up to land behind the counter. Locking blades, they skid across it before she was forced into a corner. He spun the top two while steadily holding the third one.

"You can't block both" he bragged before swinging them at her sides. But she angled her blade to block both, and used the other to block the third. Grevious pulled back and attempted to impale her but she jumped, using his arms then back as leverage before slapping a small device onto him. As he turned around a sudden shock coursed through his body and then he felt every limb slip away from his control before falling over. Ventress went over.

"Just a droid" she gloated "What's wrong can't speak?" she said bowing down. "Is the almighty Grevious-"

She didn't finish as a three finger boney hand gripped her throat.

"Dooku pulled the same thing many times. I had the Geonosians tweak my armor to rear the attack obsolete" he said reattaching his left arm. "You won't be needing this anymore" taking her lightsabers.

"Grevious, just wait minute, just-" she gagged as the grip got tighter and tighter. Grevious simply watched, just one small twitch from breaking her throat.

"I know where Dooku is" she got out about to pass out.

Grevious dropped her before mentally cursing to himself. Dooku's location was still unknown to him.

"Tell me" he demanded

"No I'll show you"

Instead of growling in anger this time, Grevious merely sighed and decided to use reason instead of anger.

"Why should I trust you, you could be leading me into a trap"

"You're the one to talk; I bet you tracked me down just to kill me"

"No Dooku lead me here, I thought I would be fighting him"

And then it dawned of them both and Grevious broke into cruel malice laughter. Ventress just had a horrid look on her face. Now normally Grevious would be angered that Dooku made him run into Ventress again, but the look on her face, was worth more than her death. He looked to his side, seeing the beating sun, making a note to himself for when this was all over, to find out what this place was. It would make a nice retreat in the future. Looking down again, he slammed his foot on top of her, barely avoiding crushing her rib cage.

Leaning down "If you ever take my ship again, you'll be missing your other arm and legs and I'll leave you on this planet to slowly rot away, let's go"

…

"It's as just as you predicted Master" said Dooku watching Ventress and Grevious take off.

"Good, I knew Grevious would put aside his hatred for her to track you down. How close are you?"

"Soon to be done"

"You have done well my apprentice, keep on course"

As Darth Sidious faded, Dooku gave the machine a sneering look. Now his Master expected Ventress to live? Ugh, henow knew he had no place with Sidious. He had been realizing Sidious's growing interest in Grevious and was slowly connecting the dots to what was going to happen. It all made sense when you looked at the big picture. Deciding to take matters into his own hands, he grabbed his comm link, well aware of what he was about to do would be treason to his Master. But he be dammed if he did not die trying.


End file.
